


Helpless

by Batfan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Bad Puns, Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, F/M, Friendship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love, Nervousness, Protectiveness, Sarcasm, Writer's Block
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-17 13:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14189538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfan/pseuds/Batfan
Summary: When Marinette is hit on by a random guy and obviously makes Marinette feel uncomfortable, Alya jumps in and pretends to act like she was her lesbian lover like the best friend she is.Adrien sees this.What happens when he spots someone following his pigtailed friend down the street?What happens when a certain feline hero checks up on her afterwards?





	Helpless

**Author's Note:**

> First ML fic. I'm currently in a writer's block for Billdip, and need to get over it soon. So here ya go! :)
> 
> Set in Season 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The conversation between Alya and Adrien is in text

Nothing screamed lack of comfort more than a stranger trying to hit on you when you're trying to find a nice, secluded spot in the park for you and your bff, who had left that moment to grab some hotdogs. Marinette smiled awkwardly, trying to be as friendly as possible to the man in front of her as she dropped hints that she wasn't interested. However, the man was fully oblivious to her rejections for he continued to babble on and on about a movie coming out this Friday.

In her head, Marinette begged Alya to quickly get the food so she could find a way to excuse herself from the situation, but it seemed that karma was not on her side. The bluenette laughed nervously as the man leaned in too close for her comfort, more so than he already was, but she kept her ground. If anything escalated, she knew she could take him. Her alter ego instincts would kick in even if she was out of the suit, but she couldn't risk the exposure in public. So she stayed still and dealt with it as she waited for her friend.

"I normally don't go for the quiet ones, but something about you seems so _alluring_."  
The stranger said.

Bluebell eyes looked away nervously.  
"Uh....yeah....but I-I'm not really that...um."

Suddenly, an arm was wrapped around her shoulders and it took only three seconds of mentally freakng out to realize the arm didn't belong to the stranger, but instead, to her best friend.

"Sorry, babe. The line took forever." The reporter exclaimed in exaggeration.

Marinette stared at her, only to get a wink in response and it was in that moment when the bluenette understood her friend's motive.

' _Play along._ '

Alya then turned her attention to the stranger, pretending she just noticed him. "Oh! Who's this?"

Both Marinette and the man chuckled nervously, but for two different reasons.  
"I-I was just...we were, um...talking about a movie this week."  
His cheeks were red in embarrassment, and Alya took delight in that.

"Oh, a movie!? Maybe we can do a double date!"  
Alya was enjoying this way too much.

The guy awkwardly scratched the back of his neck as he searched for an excuse to leave.  
"U-um... I just remembered! I....left my windows down! Gotta go! Bye!"

He said, taking off like a dog with his tail tucked between his legs. Alya chuckled mischievously as she watched the man run away, but soon glanced sideways to the shorter girl beside her.

"You ok, girl?"

Marinette sighed and slumped her shoulders down.  
"That's the second one this week, Alya. First it was that boy from the store and now this!"

The red headed teen chuckled at her best friend's misfortune. "Well, that happens when you go on rendezvous with a famous model."

She smirked at the sudden jump Marinette gave as the pink loving teen came to her defense.  
"I didn't _plan_  to run from paparazzi all day. It just _happened_. One moment I was making my way to the pool and the next I bump into Adrien.... _literally_."

The look on her friend's face could only be described as doubtful, so Marinette graoned out, knowing no matter what she says, Alya is not going to believe her.

"Say whatever you need to make yourself feel better, girl, but I'm not buying."

Marinette rolled her eyes but smiled anyways.  
"Sure, _babe_."

Chuckles erupted between the two as they laughed at the proir situation that occured. Both being completely oblivious to the pair of mint green eyes watching from a distance at the entire interaction from the very start.

* * *

 

ADRIEN: Hey, Alya, can I ask you a personal question?

ALYA: Yeah, what's up??

ADRIEN: Are you and Mari dating?

ALYA: ...

ADRIEN: In the park today, I saw you two together and...it looked like you were together-together?

ALYA: ...

ADRIEN: I don't have any qualms with you guys! Date who you want to date, but I just never thought Mari was like that.

ADRIEN: Alya?

ALYA: HOLD ON! I'M TOO BUSY DYING! LMAO!!!  
ALYA: You thought Mari and I were ACTUALLY dating?!  
ALYA: Screw the Ladyblog! I should be an actor!

ADRIEN:...I'm confused. Are you not dating?

ALYA: Oh, you poor sunflower child. It's a tactic that most people use to help others. Lol

ADRIEN: A tactic? What tactic?

ALYA: Well, basically if person A is trying to make a move on person B, who clearly isn't interested, then person C comes in and pretends to be person B's romantic partner.

ADRIEN: What if person B doesn't understand what person C is doing?

ALYA: Then just give them a clue. Mari knows my intentions by my looks. Sometimes you have to physically tell them to play along.

ADRIEN: And this works every time?

ALYA: Just about.

ADRIEN: That's awesome. Thanks, Alya!

Alya: No prob, Agreste.

ALYA:...  
ALYA: Hey! What do you mean you didn't think Mari was like that? What about me!?  
ALYA: You think I'm GAY!?

* * *

 

A few days have passed since his photoshoot in the park. A few days since he learned a new way to help defenseless citizens in and out of uniform. A few days since the last guy that hit on Marinette.

Adrien sat, exhausted, in his chauffeur's car as he stared longingly out the tinted window. He could feel Plagg shifting around under his white top, but ignored him per usual. It seems like everyday has a natural, boring routine that he wished he could break, but he stayed put like the good boy he was and followed his father's wishes of being driven everywhere, instead of walking to school like the other kids.

Speaking of which...

Adrien's expression lit up slightly as he watched his familiar pigtailed friend walking down the sidewalk, carrying a big box with both hands and her phone perched between her shoulder and cheek as she spoke to the person on the other line. Adrien watched fondly as she passed, thinking her lucky to be able to enjoy the morning air instead of being cooped up in a stuffy car that's stuck at a red light. However, his moment of thought bursted when he caught sight of an older man with his hood up walking in the same direction of Marinette.

Due to his cat like senses he obtained from being one of Paris's beloved heros, the hair on the back of the model's neck stood up in alert. That guy gave him the creeps and it became obvious of his intentions when he walked a little faster as Marinette stopped to pick up the phone she accidentally dropped. It didn't help that she decide to wear a skirt that morning.

Without even thinking, Adrien unbuckled himself and opened the car door, quickly making his way over to his unsuspecting classmate with a model smile on his face.

"Good morning, my beautiful girlfriend. Need any help with that?"  
He said, making sure he spoke loud enough for her stalker hear him.

In an instant he was right next to her, sliding his arm over her shoulders as he took the box out of her frozen hands and perched it between his torso and other arm. He felt his petite classmate become completely tense under his touch as he looked down at her with a fond smile on his face. He knew the girl was shy and might be terrified of him due to her mini freakouts when he's around, but he'll apologize later for making her feel uncomfortable at the moment. Right now he is focusing on warding off any guys wanting to cause her harm.

Bright blue eyes stared up at him in complete shock as all color seemed to have left her body save for the deep red tinting her cheeks. Adrien winked down at her, making her tense even more, so he changed tactics and instead gave a reassuring smile before leaning into her ear.

"Play along."  
He whispered quietly as he pushed the foward, directing them away from the sidewalk and instead to his car.

Marinette laughed nervously as she slowly came to the conclusion that this was _not_  a dream and indeed _Adrien Agreste_  calling her ' _girlfriend_ '.

"Uh...yeah! T-totally, m-m-my...uh...yeah..."  
She stammered out pathetically embarrassed as she gripped the strap of her side purse while she stared up into her secret love's emerald, mint green eyes.

His hand left her shoulder as they reached the car. She instantly missed the heat he provided, but she squashed the disappointment away. Adrien opened the back door for her to enter and patiently waited until she was fully in before he follwed suit. Once in, he placed the box of unknown content on the floor base behind the console, then buckled himself in.

Marinette remained extremely quiet as she fiddled with the edge of her skirt. Adrien noticed her fidgets and didn't realize he was staring until a pair of blue eyes glanced up at his before quickly looking away as her natural blush reddened. Adrien's lips quirked up in a soft smile.

"There was a guy following you."  
He simply stated, breaking the tense silence.

It seemed to have worked for the bluenette perked up and looked at him quizzically.  
"There was?"

Adrien laughed a bit nervously.  
"Uh...yeah. I saw him following you and I had a gut feeling so I stepped in. I saw something similar happen during a photoshoot and wanted to help, but Alya jumped in before I even got up. I asked her how she warded the guy off and that's when I learned her tactic."

Marinette stared at her secret love as he babbled on about how he learned the move from Alya, but all she could really think about was how the boy she fell in love with was just so kind and pure. He stepped out of his way to help her from getting into a dangerous situation. Of course Marinette knew she could take out anybody that tried to harm her, but he didn't and that in its self was just so sweet.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't even realize when they arrived to school until Adrien unbuckled himself and opened the door, getting out quickly so he could open the door on the side where Marinette was. She got unbuckled during the time it took for the model to arrive at the other side of the car to hold the door open with one hand out in offer to help her out. Marinette looked up at him in surprise as gave a small smile her way, making the girl to mentally freakout, but she kept her composure and accepted the nice gesture with a blush dusting her cheeks.

She got out and gave a smile in return, watching as he leaned into the car and grabbed her box from the floor base.

"Uh, Mari? Where's your bag?"

"Ah! I was in such a rush, I forgot my backpack!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Comments? Concerns?
> 
> I have plans of having a MariChat scene as the next chapter but idk if you guys would want that or if I should leave this as a one-shot. What would you want?


End file.
